The object of the present application is to register a safety device for a shade, the shade being of the type that is actuated by means of a chain.
More specifically, the invention proposes the development of a tamper-proof safety device configured for a chain of a shade, such as the roller type, which, when not being used, is fixed to the body of the chain, and when being used, the chain is free to slide in order to perform the raising and lowering operations of the roller shade.
Safety devices for preventing accidents with chains or cords used for actuating the movement of a roller shade, panel or similar are well known in the state of the art. Such devices are configured to be fixed to a vertical wall, such that the chain or cord cannot freely rock or sway and is situated close to the wall in a substantially tensioned manner, thereby preventing a child from accidentally strangling him or herself with the cord or chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,091,117 and US 2011/0036517 describe safety devices that aim to solve the aforementioned problem.
In practice, it has been observed that these safety devices available on the market can have several drawbacks, among which is inviolability, meaning a user could relatively easily release or break the safety device, causing the chain of the cord to freely rock or sway. Another drawback is that, currently on the market there are chains for shades which have a stop element that is oversized with respect to the rest of the chain. This implies that a large number of safety devices cannot be used given that they do not allow this stop element to pass through the safety device, as is the case, for example, with the device described in United States Patent US 2001/0036517.
Another problem is that, in the case of tamper-proof devices, when said devices are placed on the chain, before being installed in a wall, they can slide freely, which may be bothersome during transportation operations, and they can be exposed to undesired blows.
Therefore, there is still a need for a safety device that satisfactorily solves the aforementioned drawbacks.
Moreover, the applicant is currently unaware of the existence of an invention having all the characteristics described herein.